What To Do At The Movies
by GoHomeGarth
Summary: Bella goes off to the movies with Angela, and they see a group of guys with a sheet of paper that says, 'What to do at the Movies', and I can guess what happens next… One shot, BxE All human.


**Hey! This is my new story 'What to do at the movies'.**

**Summary; Bella goes off to the movies with Angela, and they see a group of guys with a sheet of paper that says, 'What to do at the Movies', and I can guess what happens next… One shot,** **BxE All human.**

I was currently in my school's cafeteria, sitting alone, with Angela Weber.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm," Was my brilliant reply.

"Do you want to go to the movies? There's this cool new movie out. Wanna go?"

"Well," I didn't have anything better to do… "Sure why not…"

"Ok thanks!"

"No problem."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\

We took Angela's Honda Civic to the movies, and made small talk along the way.

"We're here!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, yes, now no yelling, it's embarrassing."

"Yes, Mom!" I just sighed and we got out of the car and walked a little ways to the theater.

"I'll go get the tickets!" Angela volunteered.

"Alright,"

I walked passed a group of guys, that were huddled in a corner and walked passed them slowly; it's really good that I can read really fast because I saw this;

**What to do at a movie theater…**

**Hum the theme song of the movie out loud.  
>2. Make finger puppets in front of the projector.<br>3. When gunshots ring out in the movie yell, "Bang! Bang!"  
>4. Stick a piece of popcorn to the end of your straw and shoot it 6 rows ahead of you. (Works even better with unpopped kernels and Juji fruits.)<br>5. Use a whoopee cushion. Nuff said.  
>6. Wear a top hat.<br>7. Throw popcorn in the air and yell, "It's snowing!"  
>8. Go, "Oooooooooooooohhhhh!" during the kissing scenes.<br>9. Clap when the good guy gets killed.  
>10. Make a noise like your passing gas and say, "Ahh..."<br>11. Start wheezing and ask the person next to you if you can have some Juji Fruits for your asthma.  
>12. During the previews, yell, "Can you fast forward it?"<br>13. When the bad guy is about to do something devious, yell at the top of your lungs, "Watch out!"  
>14. Laugh very loudly at all the corny jokes.<br>15. Tell the man selling popcorn that the girl's bathroom is flooding.  
>16. If you've seen the movie before, at the climax, yell out what happens next.<br>17. Tell the man next to you that you have diarrhea and wink. ;)  
>18. wear a cape and when it's your turn to get popcorn yell, "I'm Batman! Ha! Ha!" and run away.<br>19. Yell, "FIRE!" and moon the people coming through the exit.  
>20. Gently, very softly, place a single kernel of popcorn on the head of the man in front of you.<br>21. Say that this person can't sit next to you because your invisible friend is sitting there.  
>22. Scream out, "Hey, this isn't Bambi!"<br>23. Stare at the person sitting across the aisle from you, then quickly look back at the screen when they look at you. Then, when they turn away, stare again.  
>24. See if you can get a sticky Juji fruit to stick to the screen.<strong>

Well, we can't get a seat close to them now….

Just then Angela walked toward me, "Are you ready?"

"Yep" I replied.

We walked into the dark theater, and we spotted a seat second from the top, and we chose to sit there.

At the previews came up.

"CAN YOU FAST FORWARD IT?" A guy behind be yelled almost in my ear.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?" I yelled back, and there were many chuckles and groans.

He you leaned back in his chair and did a 'Humph' noise.

Another guy next to him Whispered in between me and Angela, and said "I have diarrhea," Then winked.

"Ugh" I groaned. Then a grabbed the guy by the ear and dragged him out of the movie theater.

"What are you and your friends d-"I stopped and his face was the most beautiful face ever. He seemed to have stopped and stared at me too.

He had untidy bronze-ish hair that stuck up every which way, and the greenest eyes.

That was the start of our love life…


End file.
